C'est toujours bon à savoir
by arghument
Summary: Un Stiles Stilinski, ça boit du lait la nuit et ça en informe un peu trop de monde.


Mmh... Il est cinq heure du matin, et je viens d'écrire ceci. Délire dû à mon manque de sommeil. _Bien entendu._ ça ressemble fortement à du crack, et à un peu à du Sterek.

_Disclaimer: _Pô à moi. (smiley triste)

Stiles Stilinski plaignait tous ceux qui n'avaient jamais expérimenté la vraie vie. La vraie vie consistant à manger des céréales chocolatées à 4heure du matin, en explorant les recoins les plus isolés de YouTube, pendant que le reste de la maisonnée ronflait allègrement (même si le reste de la maisonnée était représenté par son père, et seulement lui. D'ailleurs, Stiles n'était même pas sûr qu'il ronflait. Tout le monde n'avait pas de super pouvoirs permettant d'entendre à travers les murs).

Stiles Stilinski était donc en pleine expérimentation de la vraie vie. Et il adorait ça. Enfin, surtout la partie où il mangeait les céréales, par ce que son cerveau était bien trop fatigué pour capter quoi que ce soit de la vidéo qu'il regardait. Non, tenter de comprendre comment communiquer avec les nourrissons à une heure pareille n'était pas une bonne idée.

Il remua légèrement, cherchant à redonner une forme oreillaire à son oreiller. Et sentit quelque chose couler sur son bras. Il baissa les yeux et jura à voix basse. Il avait renversé du lait partout. Sur son bras, sur sa couette et pire encore, sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Il se précipita en avant, à la recherche de sa boite de mouchoirs, et renversa au passage un peu plus de lait. Il jura une nouvelle fois tandis qu'il nettoyait les dégâts causés par le liquide blanchâtre. Une fois qu'il eut finit, il ressentit le besoin pressant de raconter sa mésaventure à quelqu'un.

'_Je viens de me renverser du lait dessus. C'est une catastrophe, j'ai le bras tout collant, et maintenant, j'ai trop de céréales pour plus assez de lait, et la flemme de descendre chercher une nouvelle brique, et les babillages de l'adulte qui cherche à communiquer avec le bébé commence à me fatiguer. Tu en penses quoi ?'_

Il envoya le message à Scott, bien que celui-ci ne soit sûrement pas éveillé à une heure pareille. Puis, après un instant d'hésitation, il l'envoya aussi à Derek. Bien que le jeune homme n'en ai (très) probablement rien à cirer.

Mais il l'envoya tout de même. Foutues hormones. Foutu Derek. C'était de sa faute tout ça. Le message, le lait, les vidéos. Foutu Derek. Il n'avait qu'à pas l'embrasser. Depuis quand on embrassait les Stiles adolescents ET célibataires ? Depuis quand on embrassait les Stiles adolescents célibataires avent de disparaitre dans la foule ?

Pauvre Stiles. Et fichu Derek.

Son téléphone vibra.

'_Je pense que tu devrais dormir'_

C'était Derek. Sa réponse était tout à fait son style. Simple et courte.

« Comme son baiser » pensa Stiles, avant de se morigéner mentalement. Il devait arrêter de penser à ce foutu baiser. A la sensation des lèvres de Derek sur les siennes, à sa main pressée contre sa joue, à son autre main…

« STOP ! lui cria la petite partie de son cerveau encore un minimum efficace. Fais plutôt quelque chose d'utile. Répond à Derek. » (Peut-être pas si efficace que ça, finalement, la partie de son cerveau)

'_Tu devrais dormir aussi dans ce cas. Par ce que les 'fais ce que je dis pas ce que je fais', ça va bien cinq minutes ! Je suis un grand garçon, je fais ce qu'il me plait!'_

'_Et qu'est-ce qu'il te plait ?'_

'_Toi'_

Annuler ! ANNULER ! ANNULER ! Stiles appuyait compulsivement sur la touche droite de son téléphone. Peine perdue. Il se frappa la tête d'une main, et de l'autre, envoya son portable valser au pied de son lit. Il maudit son cerveau. Puis ses mains, puis l'absence de filtre entre son cerveau et ses mains, puis le lait, puis Derek, et encore Derek. Et, pour finir, il maudit Derek qui l'embrassait.

Il n'avait pas envoyé à Derek qu'il lui plaisait. Il n'avait pas déclaré à Derek-Alpha-grognon-au-possible-Hale qu'il lui plaisait. Son cerveau avait surchauffé, et il s'était imaginé sa dernière réponse, à l'aide de ses récents fantasmes.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait sûrement pas envoyé du tout de message à Derek. Quelle personne saine d'esprit irait envoyer des messages à Derek pour lui annoncer qu'elle s'était renversé du lait dessus ? Personne ! HA ! Personne ne voulait prendre le risque d'aller raconter des bêtises à l'Alpha. Lui compris.

Son cerveau torturé par la fatigue satisfait, il posa son ordinateur par terre, non sans un dernier regard agacé pour le trentenaire à moitié chauve qui tenait toujours de converser avec un bébé, tira la couette sur lui et s'endormit comme une masse.

Le lendemain matin (enfin, matin…Lorsqu'il se leva, il était midi et demi bien sonné), il dû se rendre à l'évidence. Il avait tout à fait envoyé à Derek qu'il lui plaisait. Et pire que ça (si c'était possible), ledit Derek lui avait répondu.

'_C'est toujours bon à savoir'_

Stiles était en total désaccord avec cette réponse. Toutes les parcelles de son corps protestaient. Il aurait préféré que l'Alpha vienne lui séparer la tête du cou en plein milieu de la nuit. Ou il aurait préféré ne pas recevoir de réponse du tout. Ou une réponse méchante et bien sentie sur sa condition ridicule d'adolescent ridicule et plein d'hormones.

« Même si c'est Derek qui t'as embrassé » rappela une petite voix dans sa tête. Qu'il fit aussitôt taire. Ce n'était pas le moment de se disperser.

Comme par exemple injurier copieusement Derek par l'intermédiaire de son téléphone.

-On a pas idée de répondre des choses comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer que je vais imaginer ? Non mais je vous jure ! ça devrait être interdit des réponses laissant place à l'imagination comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi maintenant ? Oui ! Je vais me monter des scénarios pas possibles avec Derek à moitié nu dans le rôle principal ! C'est génial ! Je te déteste Derek Hale, je te déteste !


End file.
